Power Rangers Samurai: The real battle begins
by SammyStories
Summary: Mia, Mike, Kevin, and Emily follow their team leader Jayden into the biggest battle...Life.
1. Trust Issues?

Blue, Green, Yellow, and Red were outside training when all of a sudden.

"AHHHH!" screamed the Pink ranger. The others stopped dead.

"MIA!"Screamed Emily. She was about to dart towards the Shiba house when…

"AHHHH!" Mia screamed as she ran out the back doors of the Shiba house and jumped on her younger teammate making them both topple to the ground with a thump. The boys stared at the two girls on the ground with confused looks.

"Emily!"Said the Pink ranger who was on top of her younger sister. "Guess what?"

"Um… do you think you could get off m-"

"ANSWER ME!"Shouted the Pink ranger. Jayden, Mike, and Kevin watch as Mia pinned Emily to the training mats. Emily looked towards the Red ranger.

"Uh, help!" Emily called. Jayden chuckled and shook his head. Emily looked at the Blue and Green rangers who did the same. When Emily looked at Mia, she had a smile from ear to ear. Emily realized what had happened at once. There was a sale. "WHERE?" Emily asked suddenly really excited.

"Sassy's!" Mia said, getting off Emily and standing. "And it's only happening for a day, today!"

"But it's already four! And we don't have a car…" Emily trailed off when she realized they were being stared at. Emily and Mia turned their heads to Jayden and both said.

"But he does…"

Jayden gulped. "Uh, why do you need my car?" he asked.

"There is a sale at the mall," Emily started, as both girls slowly started walking towards Jayden.

"And we need a car to get there before the store closes" Mia said

"And you're the only one of us who can drive…" Emily said as the girls were right in front of him. "So will you take us?"

"And what if I don't?" Jayden asked putting on a serious face.

Mia thought for a minute, and then she got it. Ever since the team got together Mentor gave Mia a task to see how truthful the team is together. So far… not so good. "I'll cook breakfast, lunch and dinner for you for a month."

"Go get dressed" Jayden said quickly. Both girls were about to take off.

"Whoa wait…" Kevin said walking up to Mia. "How did you know Jayden would say yes when you threatened him with your food?" that question even got Emily's attention

"Well I'm not dumb, I know when food tastes bad" Everyone was shocked. "Oh come on you really thought I cooked that bad. It was a test of trust… and you all failed" Mia's voice got quieter. "Mentor said it would help with my trust problems…"

"Trust problems?" Emily said as she put a hand on Mia's shoulder.

"Yea it's no biggy… uh actually I don't feel like shopping anymore. Go ahead without me." Mia said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey Mi-"Started Kevin.

"I don't feel like talking anymore!" Mia yelled through the now streaming tears and ran inside.

"She doesn't trust us?" Emily said heartbroken.

"Her trust's you Emily she doesn't trust the boys" Mentor Ji said leaning on the door frame of the back door. "Her father abandoned her when she was only 3 so she has a hard time trusting men"

"How come we didn't know this?" Mike asked shocked.

"Aren't you paying attention Mike? She doesn't trust us…" Kevin said

~Go Go Samurai~

Mia was sitting in her and Emily's room, hoping no one would come in especially Emily, sobbing. She hated crying in front of anyone. Suddenly the Gap sensor went off and Mia took off to the Common room to look at the map where her teammates already were. When she ran into the room the team looked at her, she dried her eyes and asked "Where is it?"

"At the mall near Sassy's" Mentor Ji said. With that the Rangers set off to defeat the Nighlock.


	2. Weird Mia

The Rangers walk into the Shiba house after a long battle. Mia, being distracted with the whole trust situation, took a beating; while the others came out with barely a bump.

"Mia, are you sure you're alright?" Jayden asked the Pink ranger. She hadn't said a word to anyone since before the fight. She looked away to hide the pain on her face and nodded. This didn't fool anyone.

"Mi, you don't have hide it-" Emily started.

"I'm fine." Mia's voice was barely audible and filled with pain. She cleared her throat and looked at her friends. Her teammates were shocked to see happy old Mia. "But thank you for caring." She said in a louder voice. "I'm sorry for making you worry so much. I'm going to go rest up and I'll be as good as new tomorrow!" She then hugged each of the Rangers. "Goodnight!" she sang as she skipped down the hall. The others were completely confused.

"W-what just happened?" asked Mike. Blue, Green and Yellow looked at Jayden.

"I have no idea" He said with a smirk, then walked to his bedroom.

~Go Go Samurai~

The next morning Mia had gotten up at four in the morning and cooked cheese omelets and a fruit shake for everyone. She set the table and made the schedule for the day. She then went back to her room at six, got dressed and grabbed her blow horn and went to the Common room. She plugged her ear with her free hand then pushed the button making a loud and annoying sound that woke everyone. When everyone came running into the Common room with their swords drawn Mia was confused. "Haven't you ever heard a blow horn before?" she asked. She shook her head then said "Breakfast is served" with a smile and led the way to the Kitchen.

"Wow Mia! Smells good." Said Mike.

"Mia, how long have you been up?" Mentor Ji asked, sitting in front of his plate.

"Since four. Oh! Mentor I also had time to make the schedule for today!" Mia said happily as she passed him the notebook. "And Mike your load of laundry will be done in a few so I'll fold it and put it away for you, Ok? And I think you need to have a talk to Kevin or Jayden about the uh…spaceship boxers." Mike's mouth dropped and Jayden chuckled. "Oh! Jay, I need to run to the store around four could you take me, thanks. Em, I restocked the bathroom for um…T.O.M." Mia ate the rest of her omelet and drank the rest of her juice. "What?" she said as she noticed that everyone was staring at her in awe.

"This is amazing! How did you come up with this?" Mentor Ji said as he looked through the schedule again.

"Easy. Just find out how much a human learns in one day add it to how physical a human is in one day and also add the average samurai work out and times it by five, done." Mia got up and rinsed her plate in the sink. "I'm going to go start training, bye!" and she skipped out of the room.

Mia continued to be like this for three more days but when Saturday came it all changed completely.

~Go Go Samurai~

Mia walked into the kitchen in her pj's. Everyone else was there already and looked confused that she wasn't already there.

"What's for breakfast Mi?" Mike asked Mia as she sat down.

Mia glared at him. "You expect me to cook for you!" Everyone stared at Mia confused. "AND DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME MI!" By now mike was shrinking in his seat because she was yelling in his face. "ONLY PEOPLE I LIKE CALL ME MI, AND _**I DON'T LIKE YOU!"**_ she screamed the last part and stormed out of the kitchen leaving mike shaking and the others terribly confused.


End file.
